Red Guy
Red Guy is one of the three main protagonists. He is best friends with the Yellow Guy, and Duck Guy. Appearance The Red Guy has a red yarn head and white eyes with red eyelids that rest on the top of his head. He has no visible mouth or nose. Unlike the other protagonists, he is a human in a full bodysuit, not controlled by puppetry. He is the largest of the main three puppets. In DHMIS's digital world, his eyes are slightly above his head. Personality The Red Guy is the most unenthusiastic out of the friends. In every video he has acted bored, sarcastic and uninterested, and always speaks in a rather low and monotone voice. He seems to be the most responsible caretaker of the other two, acting wary about unfamiliar situations, instead of playing along like the others. He shows little respect for any of the teachers, even going so far as to tell Colin to shut up. Quotes *"That sounds really boring." (DHMIS 1) *"Come on guys, stop mucking around. We only have 5 minutes until our shows on." (DHMIS 2) * "But what happened after the olden days?" (DHMIS 2) * ¨But we don't really want to, we're going to miss our show.¨ (DHMIS 2) * "It's 9:30, there's fish everywhere. *shrugs* (in a quieter voice) Fish everywhere." (DHMIS 2) * "Wh-...who's that?" (DHMIS 2) * "It's so nice to be outside on such a beautiful day." (DHMIS 3) * "He seems upset about something. I wonder what will happen." (DHMIS 3) * "Maybe we should follow him or we'll get left behind." (DHMIS 3) * "I'd also like to eat the chicken, let's do that instead." (DHMIS 3) * "Oh, there you are. We've been looking for you all afternoon." (DHMIS 3) * "I guess it must be because we love you." (DHMIS 3) * "Oh. I guess it's 'my '''turn to choose a card." (DHMIS 4) * "Hmm. 'What is the biggest thing in the world?'" (DHMIS 4) * "If only there was a way to learn more about the world." (DHMIS 4) * "Oh. Maybe you can help us answer this question. What is the bigge -" (DHMIS 4) * "Actually, we already have a computer." (DHMIS 4) * "Well my name is- " (DHMIS 4) * "Wait a second.. stop talking.. be quiet.. (Angry at Colin) SHUT UP!" (DHMIS 4) * (Sarcastically) "Oh yeah, wow, wow, wow – this is a computer." (DHMIS 4) * (Sarcastically) "Oh, wow, how amazing, and interesting too. But in this digital world, what can we do?" (DHMIS 4) * (monotone) "Can you file these files, please?" (DHMIS 6) * "Oh...yeah....but, wouldn't it be funny if one of these bars came alive? Yeah..." (DHMIS 6) * ("Singing") "I am a file and you... put documents in me... doo do doo dooo, a file (DHMIS 6) * "That sounds really boring." (DHMIS 6) * "I wonder what will happen..." (DHMIS 6) * "And then I said, 'That's not even the same bucket.' Ha, ha, ha..." (DHMIS 6) * "I'm the cool guy, I guess - laid back and sad." (DHMIS 6) * "And nowadays I heard - My leg today is - " *indistinct chatter* (DHMIS 6) * "Well that's rude! No clothes..." (DHMIS 6) * "What's your favorite idea?" (DHMIS 6) * "Mine is being creative." (DHMIS 6) * "How do you get the idea?" (DHMIS 6) * "I just try to think creatively." (DHMIS 6) * "Now when you look at this orange, tell me please: what do you see?" (DHMIS 6) * *insert rest of notepad song here* * "If we run out of time, when where does it go?" (DHMIS 2) Trivia *The Red Guy was the first of the three to disappear. Growing tired of the digital world, he walked out, and ended up leaving the entire house. He walked in on a movie filming the next room over, a voice from off screen tells him he was not invited to the party, and his head explodes. It appears as a balloon with confetti coming out of it. *The only time he showed some interest in a subject was when the computer was telling them about the endless possibilities of the Digital World. *Unlike the other puppets in the trio, he doesn't wear any clothes. *He only appeared in 5 in cameos, and finally as a full appearance in the end credits, walking away from a phone booth. This has caused people to speculate that he was the one calling Duck Guy from outside the simulations. *He seemed to miss his companions and the creativity of the world he lived in before, as he was singing Sketchbooks song. This was poorly received by his peers. *As shown in Help #3, he actually has ears. digital world.]] * He's one of the biggest puppets, the others are Space / Universe Guy and Steak Guy. * In an interview, Red Guy claims that he enjoys American rock band Smash Mouth's music, as well as saying he loves Bono, the U2 front-man. * In that same interview, he claims not to know where he lives or what love is. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Wakey Wakey Category:HELP